


I'll Always Be Around

by youngbloodpeach



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi is there if you squint, Blink and you'll miss Buffy, Coming Out, Jonah is mentioned like once, M/M, Self Harm, This is really shitty ok, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodpeach/pseuds/youngbloodpeach
Summary: Cyrus' head hurt, tears still streaming down his face freely as he sat on the swingset.I'm such an idiot, he thought to himself, sniffling.He ignored his buzzing phone in his pocket (most likely Buffy) as he stared at the ground.His best friend had just seen his cuts.His best friend had just seen his cuts.





	I'll Always Be Around

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, first of all, I know that Cyrus wouldn't actually wear what he wore in this, but I high key don't care hhhh. Second of all, this is probablly really bad considering the fact that I wrote it in less than 30 minutes, didn't check it for spelling/grammar mistakes, and don't have auto correct turned on. This is my first fanfic that I've actually published, so tell me what I could improve on (no ones going to read this lmao.) The title is a song by Waterparks bc hhh I love them.
> 
> I also don't know how to space out the paragraphs lmao so forgive me if there's a huge ass chunk between everything.

Cyrus' head hurt, tears still streaming down his face freely as he sat on the swingset.

 

_I'm_   _such_   _an_   _idiot,_  he thought to himself, sniffling.

 

He ignored his buzzing phone in his pocket (most likely Buffy) as he stared at the ground.

 

His best friend had just seen his cuts.

 

_His_   _best_   _friend_   _had_   _just_   _seen_   _his_   _cuts_.

 

He had been careless. He was hanging out with Buffy when his sleeves had moved up slightly, revealing angry red cuts and older, fading scars.

 

Buffy had immediately stopped teasing him when she noticed, questioning him softly.

 

Cyrus hadn't been thinking when he bolted out of her house.

 

Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

_"_ Hey, Underdog," TJ greeted, grinning at his smaller friend. His smile fell, however, when he saw the tears running down Cyrus' face.

 

_"_ H-hey, TJ." Cyrus' voice was hoarse.

 

"Are you okay?" TJ questioned, voice laced with concern as he sat down on the swing next to Cyrus.

 

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine. Why are you here?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

 

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I'm pretty sure I can still see tear marks," TJ stated softly.

 

 "Oh yeah, that."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Y'know. Stuff." Cyrus' voice cracked.

 

"So uh, why are you here?"

 

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

 

Cyrus looked down at his lap while biting his lip, trying not to cry again.

 

"I think I'm gay." TJ broke the silence.

 

"Oh," Cyrus responds, surprise evident in his voice, "well, that's okay."

 

"Is it though?" the taller boy countered, dragging his foot on the mulch as he slowly swung.

 

"Why wouldn't it be?"

 

"I dunno. My parents always taught me that guys liked girls and girls liked guys. Except, I've never felt anything other than friendship towards girls. Guys, on the other hand..." TJ sighed as his voice trailed off, "You don't think it's weird?"

 

"It would be hypocritical of me to."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I'm gay," Cyrus said with a small smile.

 

"You are?" TJ asked incredulously.

 

"Why are you so surprised? I mean, it's kind of obvious..."

 

"Well, yeah, but I don't like to assume."

 

"TJ, I have literally told you to move out of my way because I'm gay. Multiple times." Cyrus laughed, tears finally dried.

 

"Oh, shit! I forgot about that!" TJ groaned, turning red from embarrassment.

 

Cyrus shook his head with a small smile. 

 

"Cyrus, we're friends, right?" TJ asked cautiously after a few minutes of silence.

 

"Yeah. Why?"

 

"You can tell me anything, y'know."

 

"But... why?" Cyrus' voice sounded small, even though he was barely a foot away from TJ.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Why are you friends with... me?" Cyrus whispered, struggling to find the correct words to use.

 

"Why am I friends with you," TJ repeated the question, confused.

 

Cyrus nodded, not looking at TJ.

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" TJ asked, still slightly confused.

 

Cyrus mumbled something that TJ couldn't hear before sighing.

 

"Can you repeat that?" TJ requested gently.

 

Cyrus sighed again, "I just- I'm me. I'm annoying, and I always act too happy. I don't do anything good. I'm just there. It wouldn't matter if I was gone, because I'm not needed. I'm useless in every single situation."

 

"What the fuck, Cyrus?" TJ's eyes widened.

 

Cyrus sniffled a bit, trying not to cry again. He didn't want TJ to see him cry.

 

"Who told you that?" the older boy demanded. "I'll kill 'em."

 

"You can kill me then," Cyrus mumbled.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"No one has told me that besides myself, but I know it's true."

 

"No, it's not!"

 

"Okay," Cyrus said, unconvinced.

 

"Is that why you're here?"

 

Cyrus shrugged, playing with the sleeves of his gray sweater that went just past his fingertips.

 

"Without you, I probably would've still been afraid to talk to my math teacher about my dyscalculia. I would have been too scared and insecure," TJ began.

 

"You could've done it witho-"

 

"Shut up, I'm not done," TJ cut off, "you made Jonah feel less alone about his anxiety and panic attacks. Buffy and Andi need you. Why else do you think they've stuck around since since 2nd grade? We all need you, Cyrus. You're one of a kind."

 

Cyrus was silent for a few seconds, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry."

 

TJ frowned. "C'mere."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm gonna give you a hug."

 

"O-okay," Cyrus whispered, voice shaking.

 

TJ opened up his arms as Cyrus got up, carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller boys figure.

 

Cyrus burried his head into TJ's shoulder and let out a choked sob, not being able to keep in his tears.

 

"It's okay." TJ rubbed Cyrus' back soothingly.

 

After what felt like ages, Cyrus' tears stopped, and he breathed in shakily.

 

"I, uhm, I'm sorry for g-getting your shirt wet," Cyrus stuttered, his face still red.

 

"That's the least of my concerns right now." TJ grabbed Cyrus' arm, causing him to wince slightly.

 

His eyes widened immediately at the other boy's action, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I accidentally hurt your arm or somethin'?"

 

"I-I'm fine. I tripped earlier," Cyrus lied, shaking.

 

"Are you sure?" TJ frowned, unconvinced. Cyrus had always been a bad liar.

 

He nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Let me see your arm."

 

"What? No!" Cyrus tensed up.

 

"Why not? If you tripped, it'd probably just be a small bruise."

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't want to."

 

"Why not?" TJ pushed, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"I'll check it at home."

 

"Okay," TJ responded, trying to make his voice sound casual.

 

"Okay." Cyrus visibly relaxed.

 

Suddenly, TJ grabbed his left arm and pushed up the sleeve.

 

"What the hell!" Cyrus exclaimed, trying to pull his arm back. Unfortunately, the basketball player was much stronger.

 

TJ calmly observed Cyrus' arm, trying to be gentle.

 

"I'm taking you to my house," TJ stated, standing up.

 

"H-huh? What? Why?"

 

"Those might get infected," TJ frowned, "they're recent. I'm going to clean them up."

 

"Oh, okay..." Cyrus followed after TJ visibly confused.

 

After a few minutes, TJ began talking.

 

"My older brother used to self harm," Cyrus' breath hitched, "I would sometimes clean his arms up. So that the cuts wouldn't get infected, y'know? He's 2 years clean now, but it wasn't easy."

 

Cyrus stayed silent.

 

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you to just stop, 'cause I know that it must be difficult. But, please, try not to. Text me if you feel like cutting, or tell me if you have. Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and I care about you, Cyrus. We all need you. This could kill you, whether you mean for it to or not."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

TJ sighed, "Don't apologize. Now, c'mon, I'll clean up your arm and take you home. Wait, aren't all four of your parents shrinks?"

 

Cyrus shrugged, causing TJ to laugh.

  
  
\----------------

 

A year passed, and Cyrus was officially six months clean. To say he was proud would be an understatement. That didn't mean everything was all sunshine and rainbows, however.

 

He still had bad days. Days where all he wanted to do was take a blade to his skin to stop the itching beneath it. He still sometimes felt like he was drowning, more often than not. But, things were starting to look up. He had decided to open up to his parents, for one, and he talked to his friends about it a bit more, even though they didn't exactly understand.

 

"Cyrus? Hello?" Buffy waved her hand in front of Cyrus' face, cutting off his train of thoughts.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I was asking what you were going to wear on your date with TJ." Buffy grinned, teasing her friend.

 

Cyrus blushed. TJ had asked him out on a date a few days ago, and Cyrus (obviously) said yes.

 

"Well, we're going to go get ice cream, then watch a movie at his house, so I'll probably just wear some jeans and a sweater," Cyrus rambled mindlessly, pulling out an oversized white sweater and ripped blue jeans.

 

"Looks nice," Andi complimented as Cyrus put on the outfit.

 

Buffy nodded in agreement.

 

"Thanks!" Cyrus grinned.

 

"Now, go get your man. He's outside waiting," Buffy said, pushing Cyrus towards the door.

 

"Wait, what? For how long?" Cyrus asked frantically, hurrying out.

 

"Don't worry, it's only been a minute or two." Andi giggled.

 

"Ugh, I hate you guys." Cyrus groaned before hurrying out.

 

Sure enough, TJ was standing outside, his hands stuffed in his jacket pocket.

 

"Hi," Cyrus greeted, voice cracking.

 

TJ smiled at him, "Hey. Ready to go?"

 

"Yeah!" Cyrus answered eagerly, his cheeks tinted pink.

 

TJ cooed, grabbing the shorter boy's hand.

 

In that moment, all Cyrus could think about was ice cream, TJ, and movies.

 

_It was a nice change,_ he thought to himself.

 

\----------------


End file.
